


Преступая черту

by Lamborgini



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mini-Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamborgini/pseuds/Lamborgini
Summary: Жадность - ужасное чувство.





	Преступая черту

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [transgression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653922) by [kangeiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko). 



> Переведено и отбечено fandom Formula One 2016.

Такое ему не позволено. Бруно знает об этом, но всё равно делает. От собственной смелости сердце гулко бьётся о ребра; но Ален всё равно не в том положении, чтобы помешать. Распластанный, придавленный к кровати, вбиваемый в неё размашистыми толчками члена Бруно, он извивается так, что непонятно – пытается Ален получить удовольствие или ускользнуть от него. Какая-то частичка Бруно думает, что может, Ален всё же догадывался, чего на самом деле хочет его партнёр. Может, Ален знал, о чем думал Бруно, когда тот перевернул его на спину, а не на живот, когда схватил его за бедра, придвигая к себе, когда размазал слюну по своему члену. Может быть, всё это было молчаливым согласием, и Бруно понапрасну тревожится?   
Они оставили окна открытыми, а шторы раздвинутыми. И сейчас единственные свидетели происходящего – любопытные прибрежные птицы, то и дело с криками проносящиеся мимо окон. Льющийся свет отбрасывает причудливые тени на лицо Алена, делая его чужим, и внезапно Бруно чувствует, что не может этого вынести.   
– Пожалуйста, – шепчет Бруно, крепко схватив за волосы и запрокинув голову Алена, открывая уязвимый участок шеи. У того в изумлении приоткрывается рот, когда Бруно наклоняется к нему, прижимаясь губами к шее, и проводит влажную дорожку по чувствительной коже. – Пожалуйста, Ален, – продолжает уговаривать Бруно, целуя Алена со всей страстью, на которую сейчас способен.   
И Ален...  
Мой, думает Бруно, беспомощно и неистово, наблюдая за тем, как темнеют глаза Алена. Мой.  
Ален целует его в ответ.


End file.
